always
by sas.90
Summary: Paige almost automatically closed her eyes and kissed back, this was the moment she had been wishing for, this kiss, this perfect kiss. Glen moved his hand to her waist and laid back in the grass gently pulling Paige on top of himself COMPLETED


A/n: This is my short story about how I think Paige and Glen's weird relationship started, I just felt like writing something else for fun and I just did that .. I will continue writing my other, much longer story though. This story is only short, contents of 1 ''chapter'' if you can call it a chapter:P Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed-characters.

**Always**

_Paige Matthews was sat on her bed, flicking through a photo-album. A smile spread out over her face as she looked at the pictures of her and Glen on their Holiday in Las Vegas together. They had had so much fun there. Glen Ballard was Paige's best friend she used to share all her secrets with him. Most of the time they were friends, but sometimes they were like boyfriend and girlfriend. Paige traced her finger down the outline of the picture, ''I miss you Glen.'' She said quietly. Glen had moved to Australia a few years ago he had asked Paige to come with him, but she had refused his offer she had too much responsibilities. Of course Glen had visited her some times, but it had been ages since she had seen him now he was married to Jessica. Paige let out a small sigh, the memories came now all back to her._

The schoolbell rang, 'Damn it, too late again.' Paige thought as she stopped running, 'That's going to be detention again.' She let out a sigh and moved her dark hair out of her face, she would just skip class then, she didn't feel like bumping into the janitor and getting yelled at because she was late once again. 'I'll go to the field then.' She thought as she moved her bag over her shoulder and slowly started to make her way to the green open field behind the school building. It was her favourite place, she always went there when she skipped classes or when she had a free period. Once reached the field, the 16-year old Paige Matthews dropped her schoolbag in the grass and sat down, her back leaning against a big old tree. She threw her hair over her shoulder and let the early summer sun shine upon her snow-white face. A smile formed at the corners of her lips, 'Freedom.' Paige thought and she closed her eyes. A few seconds later a shadow fell over Paige's body and she heard someone beside her, ''You're standing in my sun.'' She said with an unfriendly voice without bothering to open her eyes. ''Is that how you greet your best friend now?'' a familiar male voice sounded. Paige opened her eyes, ''Glen!'' she said smiling.

''Yep, In the flesh.'' He replied as he threw his bag next to hers, ''Too late again huh Paigey?'' he asked already knowing the answer. Paige poked her tongue out at him, ''Don't call me that and yeah my parents were nagging again, what else is new.'' She looked up at Glen, he looked cute, handsome, he wore a dark jeans and a blue shirt and black shades covered his gorgeous brown eyes. Glen was one of the most cute guys from the school, all girls agreed on that, though he was mysterious and avoided his big group of female 'fans' and that was exactly what Paige liked so much about him. He took place next to Paige, ''So are you skipping english then?'' he asked, Glen was one year older than Paige, he was in his last year of High School. Paige nodded in reply, ''Didn't feel like getting yelled at again by the good old janitor.'' She said. Glen flashed a smile at her, ''I can totally understand that.'' He said as he laid back in the grass, ''Although I don't see why our janitor would punish such a gorgeous young woman like you.'' Paige let out a laugh and hit him gently, ''Yeah right.'' She replied as she laid back as well, her head resting onto Glen's stomach. She felt him breathe deeply, ''Me gorgeous, come on.'' Glen laughed slightly, ''You make out with a lot of guys though.'' He said sounding like he wanted to be right again. ''We both know that i only do that to make Nicole jealous.'' Paige said as she ran her hand over the grass. Nicole was Paige's enemy, they hated each other.

Nicole was the most popular girl at school and Paige was in her eyes nothing. Paige made out and slept with a lot of guys to make Nicole jealous and it always worked. ''Hm-hmm, find a real boyfriend then.'' Glen told her as he took his sunglasses off. ''As if there's actually a guy out there who likes me.'' Paige replied with a mock voice, ''They all think I'm weird.'' ''I don't.'' Glen answered truthfully, not sure if he wanted to let Paige know this. He sat up slightly, Paige sat up as well and turned her body towards him so that she was facing him, ''But that's different we're mates, best friends.'' She said secretly wishing that they would have been more than that. Glen slowly moved towards her, ''I know, but still..I have to tell you something.'' He said. Paige looked into his deep brown eyes, ''What?'' she asked, unaware of what he was going to do or say. ''I like you, I really like you Paige.'' He replied. Paige shook her head slightly, ''Glen..'' she said, but Glen placed his finger on her lips and kissed her softly. Paige almost automatically closed her eyes and kissed back, this was the moment she had been wishing for, this kiss, this perfect kiss. Glen moved his hand to her waist and laid back in the grass gently pulling Paige on top of himself. Paige deepened this kiss as they heard a female voice.

''Skipping class to make out? How original.'' It said sounding mean. Paige pulled away from Glen slightly, ''Oh my God Glen? What are you doing with her?'' Nicole said in unbelieve, this obviously wasn't something she had expected. Paige moved herself off of Glen and sat up, ''I think Glen can decide for himself who he makes out with.'' She told Nicole. ''Oh please Matthews, we both know that you're only using him for the sex so that you can make me jealous.'' Nicole sneered at her. Paige stood up, ''Excuse me? I would never do that to Glen!'' she replied angrily. ''Paige, just ignore her.'' Glen said as he got up. Nicole rolled her eyes, ''You should know better than making out with..that, Glen.'' She said as she nodded towards Paige. Paige picked up her bag, ''Just shut up Nicole.'' She replied clenching her teeth on each other. Nicole smiled innocently at her, ''Oh I'm so sorry little Paige, did that hurt your feelings? Oh no wait, you don't have any do you little bitch.'' She sneered with a mean voice. ''Nicole knock it off.'' Glen said. Paige felt the hard sting of tears in her eyes, she was not going to cry Nicole was not worth it, ''Get lost Nicole.'' She told her just before she stormed off, away from the field, away from everything.

About 15 minutes later it started to rain, Paige just kept walking, not caring that her clothes got soaked. Her wet hair fell down her face, but she didn't care she just wanted to be alone. Paige heard a car pulling over behind her, but didn't stop to look who it was. A door slammed shut, ''Paige! Paige wait!'' Glen's voice yelled, he ran over to Paige and placed his hand on her shoulder. Paige let out a sigh and turned around, she looked into Glen's eyes, his hair was dripping from the rain. Above their hands lightening lit up the sky for a milli-second and they both looked up, ''Come on.'' Glen said as he took Paige's hand an ran back to his car. Paige had no other choice than following him to the black car. ''Get in.'' He said as he opened the door for her. Paige looked at him and hesitated for a moment but then stepped into the car. Glen got in next to her and closed the door, ''Why didn't you go look for a dry place until the rain has stopped?'' he asked whilst he got a small blanket from the front seat. He moved it around Paige her shoulders so that she wouldn't be cold. Paige shrugged slightly, ''Don't know.'' She mumbled.

Glen gave her one of his caring looks, ''Don't listen to what Nicole says Paige, she's not worth it.'' He told her. Paige looked back at him, ''It still hurts.'' She said, not actually sure if she wanted to explain her feelings to him. ''I know.'' He replied as he put his hand on her cheek. Paige moved her head into his cupped hand, ''I love you.'' She said, the three little words were out of her mouth before she could even care. She watched as a smile played on his lips, he was obviously amused by this comment, ''I love you too Paige.'' He replied quietly as he moved closer to her. Paige managed to give him a weak smiled and pressed her lips against his gently. He kissed back and pulled her into a warm embrace. All Paige's doubts and bad thought disappeared, she was with Glen now and that was all that mattered. She laid back on the small backseat slowly and deepened the kiss. Glen moved on top of Paige and gently moved his hands under her top, taking it off carefully. He was glad that Paige felt the same as he did, but he knew that this was probably going to change everything.

Paige and Glen were laid on the backseat, Glen with his arms tightly wrapped aroud Paige. The small blanket Glen had moved around Paige's shoulder before now was covering both of their bodies. A smiled spread out of Paige's face tentatively, ''Wow Glen.'' He let out a small laugh, ''Are you okay?'' he asked. Paige shifted onto her other side carefully so that she faced Glen, ''Yeah I am.'' She replied as she ran her finger across his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead and Paige realized something, she had just made love. It wasn't just sex like she had done with other guys. This time she had actually felt real love. She looked at Glen and it occured to her that she didn't want to ruin their friendship, she had to talk to him, ''Glen?'' she said. ''Hmm..'' he grumbeled in reply to let her know that he was listening. ''We'll stay friends right?'' she asked him. Glen opened his eyes and looked at her, he nodded slowly, ''Always Paige, always.''

_Paige smiled as she closed the photo-album, she was lucky to have such good memories about Glen. And he had kept his promise, they were still friends. She looked up as she heard footsteps walking into her room, a smile formed on her lips, ''Hey Piper.'' She greeted her oldest sister. Piper smiled back, ''Hey, there's someone on the phone for you.'' She replied and she handed Paige the cordless phone. ''Thanks sis.'' Paige said and she answered the phone, ''Hello?'' (...) ''Glen, I was just looking at old pictures of us.'' She said.Piper smiled and walked out closing the bedroom door behind her. She hoped that one day her baby-sister would find someone like Glen or Leo to share her life with._

Well that was it, please let me know if you liked it. xxxxx -sas


End file.
